Page 57
by Lady aracne
Summary: A short one-shot, Do you remember page 57? McAbby, TIVA, JIBBS. Enjoy!


**A/N this is a short one shot, no plot at all just a scene inspired in Ziva's first day at work, enjoy,pleaseee REVIEW even if its short, ok?**

Page 57

Ziva looked amused at Tony, hunched over his work desk drawer. Strange things were just coming out from beneath him: first a miniature Ferrari car model, then a dirty blue shirt, closely followed by a woman's purple negligee and an unidentifiable piece of red fabric.

"Tony, what on earth are you doing?" she asked, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"It's none of your business, Zee-vah," he said angrily. "But I will answer your feminine curiosity, just this time."

Tony's head appeared from behind the mound of things steadily growing on his work desk.

"I can't find a file Gibbs gave me for safekeeping," he added, disappearing again behind the pile.

"Would it be the one placed just next to your computer screen?" Ziva asked, smiling as she pointed towards a brown folder reclining on to the computer monitor.

"As a matter of fact … Damn! It is," he said. Angrily standing up with a magazine still in his hand, he grabbed the offending folder and placed it on Gibbs' work desk. Tony realized then he was still holding something. He looked at it and his face lit with an evil smile.

"Oh look, Ziva, remember this?

Ziva looked curiously at him and answered, "GSM magazine! Oh yes, my first day at NCIS. Page 57, wasn't it?" She walked seductively towards him, making Tony retreat until he collided with his desk.

"I still say that…" she pointed to one of the photographs, "this works every time." Tony gulped looking at her.

Timothy McGee walked into the bull pen with a firm stride. He paused, intrigued at the sight of Ziva and Tony DiNozzo looking at a magazine. Getting behind them, he peered over Tony's shoulder, catching the last part of their conversation.

"I must agree with Ziva," Tim said very seriously. "I do find option C," he pointed at one of the photographs, "highly arousing."

Tony's eyes opened in disbelief.

"Probie! I don't think you even know how a naked woman looks, and you say you did this!"

McGee sat at his desk and started working at his computer without answering. Ziva just smirked, looking towards the elevators. Abby Sciuto stepped out from one of them carrying an evidence box.

Abby looked intrigued at Tony's face.

"What is it Tony? You look shocked," the Goth said, placing the box on his desk.

"Ohhhhhh GSM! Such good ideas in there," Abby said cheerfully, her eyes catching the magazine cover. "Which one was it, Timmy? Option B? Soooo good!"

Tony's mouth opened and closed giving him quite a fish-like look.

"It was C, Abs," Tim answered, still looking at his monitors.

"I think Option D is far better," came Gibbs' voice from the top of the stairs behind Tony.

"I quite agree, Jethro," Director Sheppard added, grinning.

"All of you go home!" Gibbs barked without stopping on his way to the elevators, the director close behind.

"Mmmm, let's see... option D then?" Abby said looking to the pictures again. She nodded and then walked towards Tim's desk.

She sat in front of him blocking his view. She was wearing one of her black miniskirts and it gave him a good look at her perfect legs.

"Would you like to try option D, Timmy?" she asked in a very sexy voice, to Tony's complete shock.

Tim placed a hand on her thigh and answered.

"Any time, any where, Abs."

"Hey!" Tony yelled, finding his voice again. "That's from Aliens, Probie!"

"There is no rule that says that only you can quote movies, Tony" Tim said, looking into Abby's amber-green eyes.

"Your place or mine?" Abby purred into his ear.

"Your coffin, dark queen," he said standing up, taking Abby by the hand.

"Wait a minute there!" Tony yelled, standing up, magazine in hand.

Abby and McGee didn't stop, but as they walked next to Tony, Abby smiled at him and gently patted his cheek.

"Oh poor Tony, he needs some education on this subject, don't you think Ziva?" she added, smiling mischievously at the Israeli beauty, before pulling Tim into the elevator with her.

"But.. but..." Tony muttered watching them leave; there was no way McNerd was more advanced than he was in the arts of love, no way at all.

Ziva just giggled and said, "Tony, don't be angry. You just have no idea what Tim is capable of; don't worry about it."

Ziva sat on Tony's desk, grabbing the magazine from his hand.

"But, it is Probie!!" Tony said, alarmed.

"You should go out for dinner with Abby. She could tell you… very interesting stories," she said, calmly looking at the pictures on the infamous Page 57.

"Now, the best way to start is with figure A, you see?" she said, showing Tony the picture, making him turn several shades of magenta.

"Ziva? What are you talking about?"

"You are coming with me Tony. You need a proper education," she said, taking his hand. "I am a very good teacher, Tony."

"In that case," he said, trapping her in his arms, "lead the way, professor."

The End


End file.
